


Bad Boy

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda must punish an eight-year old Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> For the Quidditch League Fanficton Competition, Season 2, Round 1. Write about the family role of grandparent. I chose Andromeda and Teddy.

Andromeda waved her wand and muttered the common spell. As quick as it was broken, it was as good as new. She placed her prized diaglyph back in its original place of honour. It was one of the things that Andromeda looked out if she needed calming or just reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

She placed a hand on her head before going into Teddy's room. Her eyes softened upon seeing him sitting cross-legged on the bed, his hair a mousy brown. He definitely felt remorse, but she knew she had to be tough and dole out some punishment. Otherwise, he would never learn.

She moved the chair that was by his desk so it was in front of his bed, making sure she'd be able to meet Teddy's eyes. "Hello, Teddy," she stated as she neatly sat down.

"Hi, Nana," he whispered without meeting her eyes.

Andromeda took a deep, steadying breath. "You will look me in the eyes when you talk to me."

Teddy lifted his head up.

"Do you know why you're in trouble?" she asked sternly.

Teddy nodded, "I broke the glyph thingy."

Andromeda shook her head, "Wrong. You shouldn't have been running in the house which resulted in its breaking, but that was easily fixed. That's not why I'm mad."

Teddy furrowed his eyebrows. "Then why am I in trouble?"

"Instead of telling me about accidentally breaking something and owning up to your mistake, you tried to hide it. You weren't honest with me, and I don't tolerate lying."

Tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He sniffled, and Andromeda knew he was on the verge of crying.

She moved to sit on the bed and pulled Teddy onto her lap. The eight-year old was getting big, but she was still able to fit him on her lap. She rubbed his back soothingly until the sniffles deceased. He rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his tiny arms around her in a loose embrace.

She kissed his forehead, feeling his wild hair tickle her nose, "Why did you lie to me? You probably knew I'd be angry when I found out."

"I was afraid you'd hate me. I know how much you love the glyph thingy, and I thought if you knew I broke it, you wouldn't love me anymore. You may not even want me to live with you anymore. I might be sent to live with Uncle Harry."

Andromeda's heart broke at his admission. She moved back so she could meet his eyes, "Listen to me, no matter what you do, I will always love you. Who am I?"

"Nana," Teddy stated in his 'duh' way.

Andromeda smiled, "Exactly. And Nanas always love their grandbabies. They never stop. Just ask Nana Molly. She has a lot of grandbabies to love, but she loves them all, even the more rambunctious ones."

"Like James?" Teddy smiled mischievously.

"Like James," Andromeda agreed with a laugh, "He is quite the handful. I sometimes feel bad for your Uncle Harry."

Teddy went back to resting his head on her shoulder, "I really am sorry."

She kissed his forehead again, "I know, sweetie. Do you understand now how a nana's love works now?"

He bit his bottom lip, "It means you'll never ever stop loving me, no matter what I do."

"Exactly. And guess what? You're stuck living with me."

"Good," Teddy nodded his head, "I love Uncle Harry, but I don't want to live with James. Maybe if James moved away, I wouldn't mind living there, but that's the only way I'd stay there."

Andromeda laughed, "I don't see that happening. Just like a nana's love, a daddy's love doesn't go away either."

"Do you think my daddy would have loved me?"

Andromeda sighed. Today was the day to talk about serious things it seemed, "I know your dad would have adored you. I know how much he loved Uncle Harry, and he'd love you even more. He would be so proud of how smart you are. You'd be his little cub."

"I want my dad to always be proud of me."

Andromeda sighed and hugged Teddy closer, "He is; just keep being yourself."

"So..." Teddy started with a cute pout, "I'm not going to be punished, right?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Andromeda shook her head. "Wrong. Although little boys should understand that their nanas will always love them, little boys must also be taught right from wrong. And to do that, little boys need to be punished when they do something wrong."

"Okay," Teddy said dejectedly in a way that only an eight-year old could.

Andromeda gently pushed Teddy off of her lap so he sat on his bed. There will be no desert for you tonight, and you will stay in your room until it's time for bed."

"I can still go to Uncle Harry's tomorrow, right?"

Andromeda silently thought about it, but she truthfully didn't want to deny Harry time with his godson, and she knew, despite James presence, how much Teddy looked forward to his time with Harry. "I suppose so, as long as you take your punishment tonight like a big boy."

"I will, Nana Meda."

Andromeda moved to get up, but she paused to gently kiss Teddy's forehead one last time. Right now, he might still need to be reassured of her love.

Like he promised, Teddy stayed in his room and didn't whine when he was denied desert.

She checked on him a couple of hours after he went to bed, and he was sleeping soundly while holding the stuff wolf that Harry got him as a toddler.

She smiled at the picture and left. It wasn't always easy being a grandmother, especially when she had to raise him alone. Well, not alone, she silently amended. Harry did a lot to help, which including many overnight stays, especially when Andromeda needed a break.

Even with Harry's aid though, being a grandmother could be tiring and heartbreaking. Andromeda felt her heart crack just a bit when Teddy first questioned about his mother and father. She had told him about her daughter, but she pushed him in his Uncle Harry's direction where Remus was concerned as Andromeda hadn't known the man all that well.

Even with the heartbreaks and never-ending exhaustion, the only way Andromeda would change her life now was to have her daughter and son-in-law alive. If they couldn't raise Teddy, Andromeda was glad she was getting the chance.

Teddy was everything to her, and she looked forward to all of the joys he would inevitably bring her in the future.

**The End.**


End file.
